In stage or theater arrangements, pipes are used for supporting a variety of stage accessories. This permits stage accessories such as lighting fixtures or curtains to be conveniently rearranged as different productions are presented. According to conventional practice, one type of clamp has been used to suspend a pipe from a wall or ceiling, and a second type of clamp has been used to mount stage accessories on the pipe. Further, different size clamps (of both types) have been required for use with different size pipes. Generally, theaters use support pipes ranging from 1 inch to 21/4 inches I.D., with the O.D. being about 1/4 inch greater than the I.D.